


Uncovered

by Fluffy_Lama



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Anal Fingering, Angst, Drama, First Time, Love/Hate, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:15:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25974283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffy_Lama/pseuds/Fluffy_Lama
Summary: - Какая же ты сволочь, Ушиджима.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Uncovered

**Author's Note:**

> Татуировки в Японии - признак якудза. Для их обладателей есть ряд ограничений: к примеру, в приличные места вроде онсена с ними не пускают.

\- Где Ойкава? - спрашивает Ушиджима, проверяя повязку. Кто-то из подручных кланяется и обещает тотчас позвать.

Кипенно-белые бинты пропитались кровью, но не настолько, чтобы вызывать беспокойство. Для такой раны - пустяковой, в общем-то, только мышцы и кожа, - небольшое кровотечение нормально.

Но это осознание никак не уменьшает боль.

Бок тянет, горячая пульсация расходится по телу, добирается до мозга, отдается в ушах. Мешало бы, если бы не было так привычно, и Ушиджима уже почти накидывает спущенное с плеч кимоно, когда на пороге возникает он.

Первым, что видит Ойкава, оказывается стриженный затылок. Прическа в меру модная, очень классическая, до скрежета зубовного скучная и как нельзя больше подходит Ушиваке. Так считает не один Ойкава - вокруг полно женщин и мужчин, не скрывающих восхищенные взгляды. Но вот прикасаться - прикасаться может только он.

Он ступает неслышно, босыми ногами по татами, словно крадется, хотя Ушивака как любой хищный зверь давно почуял его присутствие, и оборачиваться для этого ему не нужно.

\- Ойкава, - не повернув головы, приветствует Ушиджима. Он слышал шелест седзи и мягкий шепот дорогой ткани. Судя по звуку, Ойкава не в кимоно, а в юкате. По-домашнему.

\- Ушивака-чан. - Ойкава сладко улыбается, по голосу слышно. Тем, кто подслушивает, тоже, и Ушиджима понижает голос, отвечая:

\- Идем.

Ойкава не спрашивает, зачем, не возражает. Значит, это правда.

Покушение подстроил он.

Ойкава следует за Ушивакой, из большой, приемной комнаты в заднюю, с хорошей звукоизоляцией, и тщетно пытается угадать, что может быть на уме у человека, которого едва не убили - и который подозревает тебя в организации.

Ничего хорошего, однозначно. Но оправдываться Ойкава не намерен.

В конце концов, Ушивака подозревает правильно.

Верхний свет здесь не горит, Ушиджима на ощупь включает один торшер за другим и, обойдя комнату по кругу, присаживается на кушетку. Морщится - рана болит, и скрывать этот факт нет смысла. От Ойкавы, по крайней мере.

Ушиджима знает, что тот, кому неоднократно доставалось и так, и хуже, не станет фыркать при виде гримасы боли.

Особенно если сам в ней виноват.

Ушиджима ждет. Он не начинает разговор - Ойкава не глуп и прекрасно понял, зачем его позвали подальше от чужих ушей. Но он молчит, привалившись плечом к косяку, и с нездоровым интересом рассматривает пятна на повязке. Ушиджима так и оставил кимоно на одном, здоровом плече. Не в попытке усовестить, не в попытке запугать. Просто - неудобно было натягивать обратно.

Ойкаве кажется, что проходит целая вечность, прежде чем тишина становится невыносимой. Ушивака спокоен, выжидательно смотрит и ждет объяснений, или оправданий, или нападения - чего-нибудь, - а Ойкава все никак не может решиться. То ли швырнуть в лицо обвинения, то ли метнуть в сердце припрятанный в рукаве кунай.

От Ойкавы ждут первого шага, это логично, и он уже почти решается, сам не знает, на что, как Ушивака вдруг устало, но все еще очень спокойно говорит:

\- Поможешь?

И жестом показывает на рукав.

Ему не должно быть так уж больно, мог бы и сам надеть. Но это предложение мира, это желание услышать объяснения, и Ойкава почему-то больше не может даже думать, что шел сюда, возможно, добивать.

Или погибать.

На лице Ойкавы ничего не отражается, оно холодное и отстраненное, как почти всегда, когда они наедине, но Ушиджима понимает - он выбрал верный момент. Тонкая грань равновесия, почти сместившегося, нарушенная неожиданной просьбой. Неважно, что Ойкава собирался делать. Сейчас он сделает то, что нужно Ушиджиме.

По крайней мере, в ближайшую пару минут.

И он действительно грациозно отталкивается от косяка, плавно подходит, помогает вдеть руку в рукав и поправляет полы, чтобы кимоно было запахнуто как надо. Ушиджима обращает внимание, как Ойкава держит свои руки.

Похоже, в рукаве у него оружие. Не пистолет - иначе сюда сбежится вся охрана. Стилет, или сенбон, или кунай.

Ушиджима благодарит за помощь и смотрит снизу вверх на рассерженное лицо, на суженные глаза и недовольно поджатые губы.

Ойкава сам не рад, что послушался и помог. Но ничего уже не изменить - он безнадежно потерял инициативу, хотя Ушиджима давал достаточно времени, чтобы ее проявить.

И Ушижима, уверенный в этом, протягивает к нему руку.

Ойкаву берут за запястье осторожно, ровно там, где выступает косточка, и ни сантиметром выше. За эту осторожность хочется ударить.

Тактичный какой. Вежливый. Догадливый. И не вырвешься у него, и за руку взял так, чтобы даже случайно не задеть пальцами ножны. Только подушечками по коже - там, где бешено-бешено бьется пульс, который не скрыть за злыми гримасами и жалящими словами.

Ойкаве очень, очень страшно, он не знает, чего ждать, и эта неизвестность пугает. Ушивака бывает злым, бывает жестоким, и даже по отношению к нему. Но обычно Ойкава жесток в ответ, а сейчас он впервые сделал что-то, чтобы эту жестокость действительно заслужить - не злыми словами, не тонкими интригами, не вызывающим взглядом.

Он пытался убить Ушиваку, и тот будет вправе убить его в ответ. То, что он пока этого не сделал и не отдал приказ, еще ничего не значит.

Ушиджима чувствует словно бы сорвавшийся ритм, ему кажется, что даже слышит суматошный стук трепещущего сердца, и взвешенно, спокойно говорит:

\- Хочешь, я отпущу тебя?

И он имеет в виду не руку, которую держит в своей. Ойкава понимает. Но вместо благодарности вздрагивает, словно от удара, и искренне, с непонятной, выстраданной ненавистью выталкивает:

\- Какая же ты сволочь, Ушиджима.

Не такой реакции он ждал на более чем щедрое предложение, но на всякий случай уточняет:

\- Я совершенно серьезно.

\- Потому и сволочь, - устало говорит Ойкава и отворачивается.

Он не пытается выдернуть руку, но и не сутулится, как можно было бы ожидать от сломленного, сдавшегося человека. Ушиджима уже ничего не понимает.

Больше всего сбивает с толку отсутствие привычного “Ушивака-чан”.

Его никто больше не смеет так звать, даже старшие родичи. Ойкава же демонстративно, с первого дня, за спиной и в глаза зовет только так. Ушиджима позволял, считая себя выше мелкой мести в ответ на мелкую месть. И сам не заметил, как обращение стало настолько привычным, что теперь официально-вежливое “Ушиджима” резало слух.

Ойкава не знает, что заставло Ушиваку замолчать, и просто ждет. Ему выскажут, наконец, приговор, или нет?

Самое гадкое, что Ушивака ведь всерьез предложил. И боги, как сложно было отказаться.

Только Ойкава не принимал никогда никаких подачек. Его долгожданная, желанная свобода не нужна была ему в таком виде: обглоданной кости, из жалости кинутой облезлой дворняге в ответ на неудачную попытку укусить.

И Ойкава, не сомневаясь, отверг предложение, которого ждал не первый год.

Он не кусает губы, но хочется - до крови, пузырящейся и стекающей по подбородку, до крика и сухихи рыданий. Не кусает - и слезы медленно начинают заволакивать глаза.

Ушивака тянет его на себя, осторожно, словно хочет на колени притянуть, и минуту назад Ойкава бы даже сел - если не из нежелания сердить еще больше, то чтобы насладиться чужой болью точно. Но сейчас близость к Ушиваке совершенно невыносима. Ойкава, ловко уклонившись, опускается на кушетку рядом - так далеко, как позволяет взятая в плен рука.

Ушиджима все еще ничего не понимает. Только догадывается - не стоило сначала предлагать свободу. Не с гордостью Ойкавы. Стоило наказать, а потом предложить. Он бы принял, и они бы закончили многолетний жестокий фарс.

Теперь поздно. Теперь нужно делать что-то еще. Говорить - что-то еще.

Ушиджима не отпускает чужое запястье. Почему-то кажется, что стоит его отпустить - и все разобьется на тысячи блестящих осколков, и никто уже не сможет этого поправить. Но пока Ушиджима держит Ойкаву вот так - что-то еще можно спасти.

Он бы хотел.

Он бы в первую очередь подумал о наказании для любого другого, посмевшего покуситься на его жизнь, пусть и чужими руками. Ему даже в голову не пришло наказывать Ойкаву, пока не стало слишком поздно.

Ушиджима хмурится, размышляет. Единственная мысль, бьющаяся в голове, кажется откровенно безумной, и она может окончательно все сломать, но секунды утекают, лицо Ойкавы каменеет все сильнее, и нужно решаться - не упустить свой шанс так, как сделал недавно Ойкава.

\- И все же я рад, - говорит Ушиджима негромко, в полумраке их уединения рассматривая подсвеченный торшерами профиль. - Я рад, что ты попробовал. Значит, ты не боишься, что я тебя убью.

Ойкава вздрагивает и едва не вырывает руку. Ему не дали, конечно, и хорошо: рукав бы задрался, а демонстрировать ножны без крайней нужды Ойкава не хочет.

Ему стыдно.

А Ушивака… кажется, Ушивака прав.

От этого только стыднее.

Хочется швырнуть что-нибудь в стену. Желание сильное настолько, что Ойкава раздраженно встряхивает рукой - его отпускают, о чудо, - и не глядя швыряет кунай.

Лезвие с хрустом вгрызается в дерево перегородки, строго в перекрестье седзи, рукоятка немного вибрирует и замирает. Ушивака без удивления склоняет голову чуть набок.

\- Хороший бросок.

Он совершенно искренен. Он совершенно не боится.

Как, с ужасом осознает Ойкава, не боялся он сам.

То есть боялся - но наказания. Потери привилегий, татуировки, которой до сих пор успешно избегал, может, порки или еще чего-нибудь подобного. Не смерти.

Пока он планировал покушение, ему и в голову не пришло, что в случае неудачи Ушивака может отдать такой же приказ своим головорезам - и уж его-то распоряжение исполнят без всяких осечек.

По-настоящему Ойкава испугался только сейчас, представ перед выжившим Ушивакой и понимая, что уж в этот раз он ослушался на высшую меру.

Ойкава облизывает пересохшие губы, быстрым, нервным жестом, зная, что Ушивака и заметит, и поймет все правильно. Но скрывать уже бесполезно.

Они слишком давно друг друга знают. И пусть Ойкава всегда читал Ушиваку успешнее, чем тот его, - сегодня все наоборот.

Ушиджима наблюдает за рябью эмоций, то и дело пробегающих в глазах Ойкавы, и подавляет желание сказать что-нибудь успокаивающее.

Человеку, который организовал на него покушение.

Если бы остальной клан хоть заподозрил…

\- Все считают, что виноваты Нохеби, - примирительно говорит Ушиджима в конце концов. Ойкава ведь так разволновался, потому что осознал, что, пади на него общее подозрение, легко не отделается.

Так ведь?

Но Ойкава мгновенно подбирается, как всегда, если речь идет о деле, и Ушиджима понимает, что промахнулся. Но теперь уже не спросить, что вызвало в Ойкаве страх.

\- Как ты это провернул? - Интонации Ойкавы - бледная тень его обычного ехидства. Но это лучше, чем холодная отстраненность смертника, и Ушиджима решает считать это успехом. - Нохеби невыгодно тебя трогать сейчас.

\- Я задал твоему человеку несколько правильных вопросов.

Угол рта у Ойкавы дергается на слове “твоему”, но больше он ничем не выказывает недовольства или страха.

\- То есть спрашивал о грядущей сделке?

\- Именно.

Разумеется, исполнитель ничего не сказал. Но подобраться на расстояние удара к Ушиджиме мог либо кто-то из своих, знавших все тонкости охраны, либо из Нохеби, с которыми Ушиджима в последнее время все чаще встречался и которые имели неограниченные шансы понаблюдать и найти слабости.

Ушиджима сразу понял, что нападавший не связан с его будущими партнерами. Грядущая сделка сулила немалую выгоду обоим кланам, и, хотя в каждом были недовольные, покушение в такой ситуации было неоправданным риском. Однако для охраны и подручных он, даже раненный, напоказ допросил исполнителя о связях с Нохеби и подробностях сделки - лишь бы свои не заподозрили Ойкаву.

Лишь бы не пришлось его и в самом деле убивать.

Ойкава медленно поворачивается, рассматривает Ушиваку недоверчиво. Тот непривычно задумчив и хмур, брови сошлись на переносице, за прищуром холодных глаз - растерянность.

Не может быть.

\- Не может быть, - повторяет Ойкава вслух. Сердце, словно пробив себе дорогу на волю, проваливается куда-то вниз, Ойкава сглатывает и уже увереннее, наглее говорит: - Ушивака-чан, я тебя не узнаю. Ты поставил под угрозу самую серьезную сделку последних пяти лет ради меня?

Благополучие клана поставил. Мир и спокойствие между Мияги и Токио.

\- Я разберусь, - коротко бросает Ушивака. Он в этом уверен, и Ойкава уверен тоже, но это дополнительные сложности, и это все равно риск. Что угодно может пойти не так, Ушивака отдает себе в этом отчет лучше, чем кто бы то ни было.

Ойкава с минуту рассматривает прямой нос и твердый подбородок, узкую линию сжатых губ, напарывается на косой взгляд и вздыхает.

\- Что ты со мной сделаешь?

Ушивака смотрит, на этот раз в упор. Долго смотрит, к Ойкаве снова подкрадывается неприятная дрожь, когда Ушивака все же решает:

\- Ничего.

Как это ничего?!

Высказаться Ойкава не успевает - его лицо, видимо, красноречивее слов, потому что Ушивака пожимает плечами - морщится - и объясняет:

\- Если я тебя накажу, всем станет очевидно, кто виноват, и от меня будут ждать твоей смерти. Или организуют сами. Поэтому я не сделаю ничего и прошу о том же тебя. Второе покушение в ближайшее время - и кто-то может догадаться.

\- Я бы тебя ударил, но раненых не бьют, - сквозь зубы говорит Ойкава. Кулаки так и сжимались сами собой, хотелось размазать это уставшее спокойствие по идеальному лицу.

\- Правильно. Их добивают.

Ушиджима думал, что уж теперь-то Ойкава не выдержит. Пусть сорвется, наорет, вывалит ворох ядовитых фразочек - пусть перестанет уже бояться. Но Ойкава внезапно смотрит по-другому, задумчиво и оценивающе, а потом поднимается вдруг на ноги, слитным и красивым движением, как в танце.

Ушиджима задирает бровь.

\- Ты не будешь ничего делать - значит, сделаю я.

Ойкава подходит, встает между раздвинутых коленей Ушиджимы, смотрит сверху вниз - холодно, но без страха. Левой рукой проводит по щеке Ушиджимы, ниже, к горлу, задерживается подушечками там, где бьется пульс.

Он опустошил те ножны, о которых Ушиджима точно догадался. Но, зная Ойкаву, они не были единственными, и вторые наверняка как раз в левом рукаве. Чуть встряхнуть рукой, по-особому выгнуть кисть - кунай легко скользнет в ладонь. Ушиджима может успеть что-то сделать - а может и не успеть, и скорее второе, чем первое. Очень большой риск.

Был бы - но Ойкава никогда не был идиотом.

И Ушиджима спокойно склоняет голову набок, позволяя себя гладить.

Ну вот он, отличный шанс - убить. Быстро, чисто, Ушиджима и вскрикнуть не успеет - захлебнется собственной кровью. И стоит Ойкава правильно - успеет отпрынуть назад и в сторону, чтобы не запачкаться в хлынувшей из раны крови.

Он осторожно и трепетно гладит чужую щеку и шею, тщательно следя, чтобы кунай не выскользнул от неосторожного движения.

Ушивака блаженствует, расслабляется, несмотря на боль. Шея - его слабое место, Ойкава хорошо знает по тем нескольким злым ночам, что провели они вместе, когда хотели друг друга побольнее уязвить. Всегда добровольно - всегда с ненавистью.

Только сейчас Ойкава не зол, хотя все еще ненавидит.

Это странно - хотеть близости с тем, кого сожрать готов. Это несправедливо - служить потомку того, чьим родителям задолжали твои.

Это сладко - выгибать в ночной ласке того, перед кем прогибаешься днем.

Но сейчас Ойкаве не хочется всего лишь одной из их обычных ночей. И он, опираясь на плечи Ушиваки, перекидывает ногу через его бедро.

Ушивака вздрагивает, открывает глаза. Туман страсти утекает из них быстро, как вспугнутые ураганом облака.

Ойкава вздрагивает в ответ - от этого взгляда, острого и пронзительного, от низкого “Ойкава?”, пробирающего до самого нутра, сворачивающегося огненными кольцами возбуждения в низу живота.

Ушиджима знает, что его взгляд тяжелеет с каждой секундой. Он… давно хотел Ойкаву. Вот так - раскрытого, распластанного под ним - или у себя на коленях, как сейчас, или на четвереньках, отчаянно вцепившегося в футон. Наоборот тоже было хорошо, даже если тяжело становилось потом на душе и на сердце, но наоборот они спали неоднократно, а себя Ойкава брать не позволял. Даже жестов, казавшихся ему слишком собственническими и ведущими, не терпел.

Ушиджиме хватило пары раз, чтобы окончательно подстроиться, избавиться от привычки широко гладить по спине, брать за бедра, задавать ритм. Но сейчас, кажется, Ойкава не будет возражать. Ни против этого - ни против большего.

Другому человеку Ушиджима бы сказал: “Мне не нужна жертва”.

Но не Ойкаве. Никогда - Ойкаве, просто потому, что тот никогда не предлагал ему жертв.

И Ушиджима кладет руки поверх юкаты, собравшейся в складки на бедрах. Ойкава все еще стоит одной ногой на татами, и поза очень провокационная, открытая, но Ушиджиме хочется больше. Будь он здоров - он бы просто взял Ойкаву под задницу, приподнял, заставляя себя оседлать. Как есть - несильно тянет на себя, и Ойкава слушается.

Ощущение упоительное.

Полы юкаты безнадежно задираются, расходятся впереди, и Ушиджима может убедиться: его догадка была верна. Белья на Ойкаве нет.

Он ведет ладонью по внутренней стороне бедра, с наслаждением пьет дрожь и тихий стон, а потом и громкий - когда натыкается пальцами на мошонку, берет ее в горсть, чуть сжимает и оттягивает. Ойкава впивается ему в плечи, тяжело и быстро дышит в скулу, то и дело задевая губами.

Они всегда целуются - но не в этот раз. Ушиджима не пытается повернуть голову, Ойкава не тянется губами к его губам.

Это правильно.

Ушиджима еще немного ласкает мошонку, пока не чувствует теплую каплю на тыльной стороне ладони. Ойкава дрожит, когда Ушиджима поднимается пальцами выше и обхватывает вставший, сочащийся член.

Он крупный, он хорошо ощущается внутри. Ушиджима не раз дрочил Ойкаве, он знает точный рисунок вен и как именно его проследить, чтобы добиться удовлетворенных вздохов. Но сегодня все иначе. Ойкаву бьет мелкая дрожь, и Ушиджиму тоже, потому что сейчас он ласкает не для собственного удовольствия и не для того, чтобы смазать, а для того, чтобы Ойкава расслабился перед своим первым разом.

\- Впервые же? - шепчет Ушиджима в покрасневшее, горячее ухо под мягкими, торчащими во все стороны прядями. Плечи у него завтра будут синие от железной хватки Ойкавы, и не нужен другой ответ.

Ушиджима все-таки целует Ойкаву в плечо, прямо поверх юкаты. Немного думает, продолжая ласкать член - только головку пока не трогая. И решается.

Отпускает, вытаскивает руку из вороха ткани, чуть отстраняет Ойкаву от себя. Смотрит прямо в глаза, открыто, обнадеживающе.

И отцепляет от своего плеча руку. Левую.

Ойкава не рвется назад и ничего не говорит. Он ждет с замиранием сердца, что сделает Ушивака с его левой рукой, на которой еще остались скрытые ножны.

Ведь догадался, явно догадался, не мог не догадаться, хороше же его знает…

И никакого удивления в лице, когда, неспешно сдивнув вверх длинный рукав, Ушивака видит ремешки мягкой кожи, обнимающие предплечье, и скрытый блеск тусклой стали. Конечно. Конечно.

Что он сделает? Что он скажет?

Ушивака все так же смотрит в глаза и знающим движением вытаскивает из ножен кунай. Метнет в перекладины, как сделал недавно сам Ойкава? Поцарапает перед этим - не сильно, лишь в качестве своеобразного символа? Ведь не ударит же всерьез…

Но Ойкава не угадывает. Ушивака неспешным, уверенным движением кладет кунай на кушетку рядом с собой, чуть в стороне - Ойкаве достаточно руку протянуть, чтобы пальцы сомкнулись на шершавой рукояти, так удобно ложащейся в его ладонь.

Это… хороший повод для растерянности. И потому Ойкава пропускает совершенно дурацкое, неуместное, страшное - поцелуй Ушиваки прямо в его раскрытую левую ладонь.

Ушиджима улыбается разъяренному взгляду. Давно хотел это сделать, но Ойкава всегда отдергивал руки и огрызался. А ладони у него чувствительные, их кончиками пальцев гладить или целовать было бы одно удовольствие, если бы он позволял. Но Ойкава об этой своей маленькой слабости осведомлен гораздо лучше Ушиджимы и охраняет ее, как дракон - воды священной реки. Ушиджима и узнал-то случайно. Но сегодня день сбывшихся желаний, и румянец на скулах Ойкавы - лучшее тому подтверждение.

\- Больше так не делай, - шипит Ойкава. Ушиджима склоняет голову.

Они оба знают, что он не послушает.

Ойкава фыркает, сдувает с глаз отросшую челку и неуверенно ерзает. Ему непривычно в этой позе, с раздвинутыми ногами на чужих коленях, неуютно. И он старается этого не показать, но Ушиджима видел его действительно расслабленным во время близости и знает, что сейчас это не так. Поэтому он делает все, чтобы дать Ойкаве понять - все в порядке. Не хуже, чем когда Ушиджима стоит перед ним на коленях, не хуже, чем когда Ойкава ведет сам.

Ушиджима снова ныряет рукой под полы юкаты, ласкает потяжелевший член, на этот раз уделяя внимание приоткрывшейся, гладкой, горячей головке, с нажимом гладит, сдавливает с двух сторон, выдаивая еще немного смазки, растирает между пальцами и сдвигает руку ниже.

Ойкава вздрагивает - и смотрит так, что хочется немедленно вставить если не член, то хотя бы пальцы.

Наверное, в его лице что-то меняется, понимает Ойкава, потому что и без того тяжелый от желания взгляд Ушиваки неуловимо меняется. Он него на миг страновится откровенно неуютно, но если бы ему предложили сейчас остановиться - Ойкава бы рвал и метал. Ушивака не предлагает. Он всегда схватывал все на лету, и одного дурацкого предложения на сегодняшний вечер с них уже хватит.

Щадить Ушивака тоже не собирается. Надежно перехватывает одной рукой за пояс, как железным обручем, не отстраниться, не сбежать, а пальцами второй забирается между раздвинутых ягодиц, кружит, надавливает. Смазки совсем мало, скольжение весьма условное, чувствительное, и к анусу приливает кровь.

Ойкава вздрагивает. Он… пробовал с собой, просто чтобы знать, каково снизу Ушиваке - и как не повредить ему, но в этом Ойкава не признается никогда. Однако свои пальцы ни в какое сравнение не идут с чужими, уверенными, твердыми, знающими, что сделать и как добиться прерывистых стонов на грани крика.

И как добиться крика - тоже. Ойкава уверен.

Он дышит ртом, не столько от нехватки воздуха, сколько в попытке избежать густого пряного запаха, специфической мускусной свежести, какой всегда приятно пахнет от Ушиваки - а сейчас троекратно сильнее. Не помогает: запах словно превращается во вкус, или это затуманенное сознание играет с Ойкавой злые шутки. Ушивака будто проникает в него с каждой молекулой запаха, с жаром прикосновений просачивается под кожу, - и палец, совсем немного, всего на фалангу входящий внутрь, лишь органично дополняет всепоглощающее ощущение принадлежности.

Ойкава негромко ахает, вцепляется в плечи - снова, изо всех сил, до белых костяшек. У другого бы кости трещали, а Ушивака лишь сдвигает его чуть-чуть и меняет угол проникновения.

Палец упирается в простату широкой твердой подушечкой, так, как у Ойкавы никогда не получалось самого, и он все-таки вскрикивает.

Это капитуляция, полная и безоговорочная, и он уже не пытается расцветить плечи Ушиваки россыпью синяков, просто - держится за него, просто - утыкается носом в коротко стриженный висок, просто - просит:

\- Ушивака… чан…

Задыхаясь, с надрывом, наплевав на гордость и предрассудки.

Ойкава даже всхлипывает, кажется. Он уже совсем не контролирует себя.

Ушиджима дышит немногим легче и размереннее Ойкавы. Он держит себя в руках из последних сил. Член болезненно твердый, яйца поджимаются от желания вставить, и если бы где-то поблизости была смазка… но смазки нет, а ссадить с колен Ойкаву и отправиться на поиски - закончить все с почти стопроцентной вероятностью. Поэтому Ушиджима поступает иначе.

Он делает все, чтобы Ойкаве снова захотелось - вот так. Чтобы перестал, наконец, цепляться за свои предрассудки. Чтобы снова - позволил.

Поэтому - один палец внутри, не до конца. Поэтому - никаких изысков, только нежное, правильное давление на простату. Поэтому Ушиджима ловит руку Ойкавы, отдирает ее от себя и опускает на его же член. Ойкава со стоном начинает ласкать себя, будто познал откровение, будто не догадывался, что можно так делать, пока Ушиджима ласкает его изнутри.

А что, если не догадывался? Что, если решил, будто его хотят заставить кончить без рук, как делал иногда сам?

Ушиджима представляет. И, ох, он бы хотел. Если разрешат.

Но чтобы разрешили, следует доставить удовольствие сейчас - такое, которое хотелось бы повторить. И Ушиджима терпеливо ласкалет массирует изнутри, ни на секунду не отпуская гладкий бугорок простаты, наслаждаясь все более громкими стонами и тем, как судорожно сжимаются стенки вокруг его пальца. Их хорошо бы растянуть как следует, для члена, и потом посадить Ойкаву сверху, до конца, чтобы ягодицы коснулись бедер, и не дать сняться, и подкинуть бедра, заставляя почувствовать движение и напрячься. Ушиджиме остается лишь верить, что такой шанс у него еще будет, и ласкать, чувствуя, как вместе с чужим оргазмом приближается собственный.

И когда мышцы вокруг его пальца в последний раз сильно-сильно сжимаются перед сумасшедшим, беспорядочным ритмом оргазма, Ойкава вдруг смотрит на Ушиджиму удивительно ясными глазами и, отцепив от его плеча вторую руку, скользит ей - но не к кунаю, а между сбившимися полами кимоно, под белье.

Они кончают одновременно - Ойкава, содрогающийся и тихо, нехарактерно стонущий от новых ощущений, и Ушиджима, чувствуя на своем члене чужую и такую знакомую ладонь.

Мягкий свет торшеров выхватывает из темноты то стильный, тщательно уложенный беспорядок на голове Ойкавы, то сползший со светлого плеча рукав юкаты, то блеск куная в руках Ойкавы.

\- Не впечатляет, Ушивака-чан, - вертя оружие в пальцах, тянет Ойкава задумчиво. - Я считал, что после тебя встать не смогу.

Ойкава улыбается, зная, что задел. Ушивака еще и палец из него не успел вытащить, а Ойкава уже соображает, как же!

На самом деле это стоит Ойкаве огромного труда, и он настроился на это заранее, иначе действительно лежал бы головой на широком плече, плыл в волнах одуряющего запаха и не мог ни о чем думать.

А ведь хотелось бы. По-настоящему, чтобы расслабиться и отдаться, чтобы футон и если не нежность, то абсолютная осторожность Ушиваки и его же уверенная сила. Только это признание из Ойкавы и калеными клещами бы не вытянули.

Зато можно признаться в другом.

\- Но я, так и быть, сделаю скидку на ранение и дам тебе еще один шанс. Когда выздоровеешь.

“Когда сможешь по-настоящему меня удержать”.

Ушивака медленно, давая почувствовать, вытаскивает палец, напоследок погладив простату. Ойкаву скручивает судорогой от ощущений, болезненно-сладких, и в отместку он поудобнее перехватывает кунай.

А потом, не оборачиваясь, глядя строго Ушиваке в лицо, бросает его за спину.

Треск бумаги возвещает о позорнейшем промахе. Ойкава, не сдержавшись, закрывает лицо ладонью под негромкий, искренний смех.

\- Ненавижу! - стонет он. - Ну почему - так?!

\- Не стоит слишком похваляться, - с мягкой, до обидного необидной усмешкой говорит Ушивака и улыбается. - Но про шанс я запомнил.

Ойкава вздыхает, серьезнеет. Еу как-то слишком тепло, и ситуацию нужно прояснить прежде, чем кто-то из них окажется в плену недопонимания.

\- Я действительно ненавижу тебя, Ушивака-чан. Без шуток.

\- Знаю. - И в голосе Ушиваки, кажется, нежность, хотя Ойкава бы сейчас ни за что не поручился. - А я не могу обещать, что следующее покушение сойдет тебе с рук.

\- А я не могу - что его не будет.

Ойкава ловит себя на том, что улыбается. И что ему отвечают искренней, понимающей улыбкой.

\- Договорились, - подводит черту Ушивака и кивком показывает, что пора вставать. - Нам нужно в ванную. Идем.

Ойкава ворчит, но не сопротивляется. Во-первых, у него все затекло - удобная для секса, поза мало подходила для обычных посиделок. Во-вторых, он слишком хорошо знал Ушиваку. Удовольствие удовольствием, а дисциплина должна быть, и рассиживаться в заляпанной спермой юкате ему никто не позволит.

Поэтому Ойкава с руганью встает, разминается, помогает встать Ушиваке, которому тоже все отсидел, и в конце концов они ковыляют в ванную на пару, вопреки колотью к ногах и ране Ушиваки. После секса и откровенного разговора Ойкаве ни о чем не хочется думать. Он просто с наслаждением погружается в горячую ванну, пока сбросивший кимоно Ушивака обтирает себя мокрым полотенцем. Вода расслабляет, уносит тревоги и последние остатки мыслей, и Ойкава отдается редким минутам полного блаженства.

Он не чувствует взгляда Ушиджимы.

Он не знает, что, глядя на девственно чистую кожу Ойкавы, Ушиджима представляет на ней яркую татуировку, совсем как у себя самого.

И что Ушиджима задался целью увидеть ее наяву.


End file.
